<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糖纸（中） by BomKom1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905475">糖纸（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1'>BomKom1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teddy/Lehends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糖纸（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴辰成是个疯子，孙施尤再度确信这一点。</p><p>他刚刚找回些许意识，作势抬脚就要朝朴辰成胸口踹去。纤细的脚踝被对方眼疾手快地抓住，朴辰成暧昧地在他发红的腿弯落下一吻，随后将他整个人拉向自己，空气中立马响起一声细小的呜咽。</p><p>“哥好像跟玩具玩的很开心？”</p><p>“没有…我还是想你……”</p><p>恋人的声音近在咫尺，孙施尤小心翼翼地试图拉开距离，小腹饱涨的感觉让他微微有些难受。他示意朴辰成安分一些，然后侧过头把嘴巴凑近听筒旁边，就像每次事后窝进李承勇怀里那样，用气音轻轻撒着娇。</p><p>朴辰成对孙施尤这副模样感到有趣，像只追寻温暖的小动物，眼睛里有丝绸般鲜亮的光泽，胡须若有似无地扫过敏感的肌肤，轻易勾起人类的慈悲与怜爱。现在稚幼的生物对他敞开小肚子，上面还留有刚才射出的白色精液，他用手指沾了几滴，径直递到孙施尤嘴边。</p><p>舔干净。朴辰成居高临下，用口型无声地发出命令。他想看孙施尤露出委屈的目光，想看这张漂亮的脸上挂满泪珠，可怜地哭泣着求他饶过。仿佛看穿了他嫉妒包裹下的心思，孙施尤眯起眼睛，大胆地把他的手指含进去一半，并且故意吮吸发出大家都能听见的音量。他伸手抚上对方发红的眼尾，感受小动物用肉肉的脸颊蹭他的掌心，可一抬眼目光里全是挑衅。</p><p>“哥在吃什么？”</p><p>“唔…在吃承勇的…好大…”</p><p>孙施尤得寸进尺，丝毫没有察觉朴辰成暗下来的目光。他被男人拉起上半身摆成跪坐的姿势，揉皱的睡袍顺势滑落至小臂，大片白皙的肌肤暴露在人造光之下，脊骨随他的动作像蛇一样弯曲扭动。朴辰成冷静地打量着眼前的尤物，仿佛是月亮做的，美丽但是不透明的。</p><p>“ 那哥可要好好地吃才可以。”</p><p>施尤也要全部吃下去才行。朴辰成顺着李承勇的话说下去，嘴角勾起一个弧度，左手轻轻摩擦他逐渐变红的耳廓，欣赏孙施尤如何作茧自缚。</p><p>手机里传出刻意压低的嗓音，朴辰成瞥了一眼便收回，懒洋洋地向前挺腰，伸出手去抚摸孙施尤卷曲而蓬松的发尾，继而向下移动，暗示般地揉捏对方的后颈，然后感受他乖巧地把自己吞的更深。</p><p>而与他相隔时空的恋人，此时还沉沦在孙施尤营造的温柔幻境里。李承勇整个人都被吞咽的声音吊在半空，并不知道自己听得是一个正在酝酿中的阴谋诡计。时间流逝过每一分钟，每一秒，无声无息，他失去清醒的最后机会。</p><p>朴辰成用大拇指替孙施尤擦掉嘴角留下的最后一滴精液，其他的刚才都被好好地吃了下去。孙施尤一直十分懂得取悦人的手段。</p><p>手机响起电量不足的提示音，这场荒唐的游戏在接近午夜十二点的时候终于被迫停止。暗自燃烧的欲望此刻暴露开来，与氧气产生剧烈的化学反应。孙施尤迫不及待地把手脚缠上去，拉着朴辰成往床里下坠。火热的躯体压下来，意犹未尽的性器也再度顶入湿润的内壁。积累许久的欲望一次性翻涌上来，朴辰成听见孙施尤在怀里难耐地喘。他的身体从内而外渗出水来，肌肤发亮，像死白的月亮终于镀了上光。</p><p>朴辰成低头狠狠吻下去，在舌尖上尝到了一丝腥甜，熟悉的味道始终只堪堪抓住一缕尾巴。他感到有些烦躁，身体控制不住力道，掐在大腿内侧的手指下渐渐出现青紫的痕迹。</p><p>“亲爱的，你好甜，告诉我这是什么味道？”</p><p>他并不是真的需要孙施尤回答。朴辰成能感觉到孙施尤在不停发抖，明白这具躯体今夜承受的快感已经到达极限，可即便如此还是不打算放过他。他温柔地替孙施尤擦去泪水，用一个缱绻的吻堵住全部的呻吟。</p><p>孙施尤被泪水糊住视线，下意识死死抓住朴辰成与他相扣的十指，颤抖的指尖快要陷进肉里。他像一大簇枯萎死掉的花，在海浪中被拍来打去。他晚上没吃什么东西，胃里渐渐涌上灼烧感，过度的高潮让他有些恶心。他不得不向朴辰成示弱，讨好地去舔他的嘴角，乖顺地绞紧后穴。到最后孙施尤已经意识不太清明，他模模糊糊听见东西破碎的声音，感受体内的性器最后一次撤出再顶入，小腹里被灌满精液，他也被带上今夜最后一次高潮。</p><p>不知过了多久，房间里再次响起手机铃声，孙施尤疲倦地在朴辰成怀里醒来。他下意识伸手摸索，手臂的酸痛令他清醒几分，才想起自己的手机早就没电了。他们今晚做的过火，事后直接疲累地睡去谁都没顾得上清理自己。朴辰成接起电话，手臂还搭在他的腰间，双腿间粘腻的感觉让他十分不舒服。他轻轻推开朴辰成，慢吞吞地起身走向浴室，感到有液体缓缓顺着他的大腿内侧流下，后知后觉胃也有些隐隐作痛。他现在只想找个干净的地方睡一觉。</p><p>他在浴室里折腾了很久，身体剧烈的酸痛让他几乎每分钟都想要骂一句朴辰成。等到他终于出来的时候，朴辰成已经换好了衣服，一副马上就要走人的架势。孙施尤直接无视从他身边经过，却被不知道什么东西砸中的脑袋，他转身打算继续刚才对朴辰成的咒骂，又有东西砸到他怀里。他低下头去看，是一颗糖。</p><p>原来装糖的玻璃罐不知道什么时候被推下柜子，在地上可怜地摔了个四分五裂，但糖果是无辜的。秉持这样的想法，朴辰成从玻璃碎片里把它们全都捡了出来。</p><p>“施尤今晚吃过糖了吗？”</p><p>朴辰成没头没脑问了这么一句，孙施尤对着镜子系扣子的手停了一下，奇怪地把目光移过去。</p><p>“吃了，有什么问题。”</p><p>“怪不得施尤今晚这么甜。”</p><p>孙施尤看着朴辰成走过来，无赖一样把下巴搁在他肩膀上，腰间平整的衬衫也在他的手臂下变得皱皱巴巴。他不仅要被调戏，还要被当作大型玩偶腻歪地搂在怀里。他力气太小挣脱不开朴辰成，只好认命地等身后这只大狗撒完娇，祈祷他接下来能够安分一些。</p><p>“我一会儿得回家一趟，施尤也回家吧，我送你。”</p><p>朴辰成确实安分了许多，只是沉默地抱了他一会儿，然后看着镜子把他锁骨上方的最后一颗纽扣系好，那块的吻痕被刚好遮住。</p><p>“不想回家。”</p><p>“那你去哪儿？”</p><p>孙施尤想了想，他暂时还不想回家，家里没有温暖的人，也没有热腾腾地粥。</p><p>但总有地方拥有这些。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>